


Makes Me Stronger

by Dirty_Corza



Series: In Her Eyes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sally's Sister, sisterhood is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie finds the book Sally had given her years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Stronger

Josie looked down at the book in her hands, pausing her unpacking as she stared. "Pride and Prejudice". A book she could remember begging her sister to read to her, to explain to her, when she was eight years old, when she couldn't pronounce the big words herself. She'd always wanted to be Jane. Sweet, well loved, and best friends with her sister.

She'd never minded that they were eight years apart. Not while they were growing up. But something had changed when Sally moved out, when Josie had decided to follow in her sister's footsteps. Maybe it had been because her friends were harder on her, because they told her she was "too cute" and "too sweet" to be a cop. Maybe it was the people that teased her for wanting to be just like her sister. 

Whatever it was, years later, here she was, moving in to yet another apartment, and wondering what went wrong with her grand plans. To join her sister, to work by her side. Was there ever a time when she wasn't fighting her way to the top? Was there ever a time she didn't suck up to her superiors, didn't do whatever it took to get what she wanted?

She'd set out to become just like her sister, but found herself alone again, with nothing that she believed in, no real reason for her to be here. She sighed, fighting back a few tears as she looked at the faded cover of the book in her hands. A reminder of a better time, a happier her. A her she could hardly remember. 

She opened it, reading the inscription written in the copy bought for her on her thirteenth birthday. "To my sister, forever sweet. And forever my best friend. ~Sally" 

They had been so close, once upon a time, she thought as she closed the book. I wonder where I went wrong.


End file.
